Trick or Treat
by Michelle2
Summary: Raphael confinces Venus to watch a horror movie, but he has plans to scare her. Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko take Shadow Trick or Treating. REVISED.
1. Beginnings

Trick or Treat  
Chapter I: Beginnings  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Alright Venus. Which one do you wanna watch tonight?" Raphael held up two tapes in front of her.  
  
Venus looked at the two tapes. She had to choose between Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter or Nightmare on Elm Street Part V. She had no plans of watching either.  
  
"Well Vee, which one?"  
  
"Neither." Venus said disgusted. She didn't want to watch any bloody horror movies. "Can't we watch something else?"  
  
"It's Halloween." Raphael explained. "It's like a tradition to watch a horror movie."  
  
"I don't like those types of movies."   
  
"Vee, how do you know you don't like them if you never watched them?"  
  
"I don't like horror movies, Raph."  
  
"You watched the Scream movies." Raphael watched Venus turn from him. "You're scared, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not scared." Venus boasted. "I just don't like those movies, that's all." She tried to explain.  
  
Raphael shook his head. She's scared. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I'll protect you, baby."  
  
"I know you will." Venus turned in his arms and gave him a kiss. "Just what is going to protect me from you?" She giggled as Raphael continued to kiss her. She knew that he planned to do more than watch a movie tonight as he slowly began to back her up onto their bed.  
  
"RAPH!"  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself. ' Damnit Leo. What the hell you want now?'  
  
"I'll be back." Raphael told Venus as he stood up.  
  
"Alright." She replied and began to play with the end of her bandanna.  
  
Raphael walked out the room and began looking for Leonardo. "What Leo?" He snapped when he found him.  
  
"Splinter, Donnie, and I are going on a retreat for the next few days."  
  
'Good.' Raphael thought to himself.  
  
"Mikey and Mondo Gecko are going to be staying here with you and Venus."  
  
"OK, so." Raphael knew his brother wasn't finished.  
  
"So don't get in any trouble." Leonardo gave him a look as he rolled his eyes. "We want the lair in one piece when we get back."  
  
"Alright, geez. Can't you trust me?"  
  
Leonardo gave him another look. He didn't really trust his brother. Raphael always got into some sort of a mess with the Rank or the Foot clan.  
  
"Ready Leo?" Donatello called from the door with Splinter beside him.  
  
"I'm coming." Leonardo called back, then he turned to Raphael. "Just don't get in trouble, alright."  
  
"Alright." Raphael snapped. "Damnit Leo. You don't have to lecture me. I'm not a baby."  
  
Leonardo ignore his brother's remark and grabbed his backpack. Then, he, Donatello, and Splinter left the lair.  
  
'Why does Leo have to be such an ass?' Raphael mumbled as he headed back to his and Venus' room.  
  
Venus remained sitting on the edge of the bed until Raphael got back. When he entered the room, she could tell he was now in a bad mood.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"You know Leo." Raphael griped. "He's got to jump on my case even if I do nothing. Sometimes, I think he even enjoys it."  
  
Yeah, she knew Leo alright. "He's just trying to watch out for his younger brother. I'm sure he doesn't mean to do it on purpose.  
  
'Whatever' Raphael thought to himself. 'Thank God Leo will be gone for the next few days.'  
  
"So," Venus said, trying to change the subject. "What are these movies about?" She asked as she held up the tapes.  
  
'So, she changed her mind.' Raphael thought and began to tell her a little about each movie.  
  
  
Casey walked with Shadow up to April's apartment on the 5th floor. It was 3:00 in the afternoon; Shadow had just gotten off of school and was still wearing her costume from her Halloween party at school.  
  
"Can I have another candy, Daddy?" Shadow asked and held up a tootsie roll.  
  
"One more, and that's it until after dinner."  
  
Excited, Shadow quickly unwrapped the candy and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
Casey took out his keys and unlocked the door to April's apartment. To his surprise, she was not home. Then, he found a note.  
  
Casey,  
  
I was called into work to cover some stories on Trick or Treating Safety. I won't be able to take Shadow out Trick or Treating tonight.  
  
Please call me when you get back to you apartment.  
  
Love April  
  
'Damn' Casey whispered under his breath. He had to be at work in two hours. Now who was going to take Shadow Trick or Treating.  
  
While Casey was reading the note, Shadow occupied herself with playing with Klunk, her Uncle Michaelangelo's cat. She stroked his soft fur and he began to purr.  
  
"Guess what Klunk?" She said to the purring cat. "Tonight's Halloween."  
  
Klunk continued to purr.  
  
"I would take you Trick or Treating with me and Ms. April, but you're not a black cat." She scratched the ears of the grayish white hair Klunk. He purred and allowed her to continue. "I'm a witch this Halloween, and witches have black cats. To bad you're not a black cat; you'd have so much fun."  
  
Casey watched as Shadow talked to Klunk about Halloween. She really wanted to go Trick or Treating. He looked at the clock. It was 3:10; he had to be at the bar for 5:00/ 'Damn drunks on Halloween.' He thought to himself. 'If he didn't have to "bounce" their ass out of the bar all night, he could take his daughter Trick or Treating."  
  
"Come on Shadow." Casey called his daughter. "It's time to get back home."  
  
Shadow kissed Klunk on the forehead and grabbed her schoolbag and candy. She grabbed her father's hand and they walked out the door.  
  
Casey locked the door and they went downstairs to the 4th floor where his apartment was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What to Do?

Trick or Treat  
Chapter II: What to do?  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
When they arrived at their apartment, Casey immediately called April. Meanwhile, Shadow put her schoolbag in her room and sat at the table.  
  
"Can I speak to April?" Casey asked the woman who answered the phone.  
  
While waiting for April to pick up, Casey put Shadow's candy in a large bowl.  
  
"Can I have one more piece?" Shadow pleaded.  
  
"After dinner." He answered and put the bowl on the refrigerator out of her reach. "Hey April! Yeah, I got your note."  
  
Shadow got up from the table and went in her room to play with her dolls.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Raph and Venus or Mike can take her."  
  
Shadow picked up her dolls and began to play.  
  
"OK, I'll see you in the morning. I love you. Bye." Casey hung up the phone and went to see what his daughter was up to.  
  
"Trick or treat." Shadow said in a different voice.  
  
"Oh! I love you costume." Shadow said speaking for her Barbie.  
  
"Thank you. I'm the Little Mermaid." The red headed doll responded.  
  
"Here's some candy." Barbie said back.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
Casey's heart was saddened as he watched his daughter play. Hopefully, Raph or Mike can take her Trick or Treating.  
  
  
  
Michaelangelo flipped through the channels. "Seen that one. Seen that one. Seen that one." He stopped on a channel. "How about this one?"  
  
Mondo Gecko looked at the TV. "Saw it. Waste of time."  
  
Michaelangelo finished flipping through the channels. "There's nothing on." He said as he turned off the TV.  
  
"What's Raph and Venus doing tonight?" Mondo Gecko asked.  
  
"Raph said he and Vee are going to Casey's to watch a movie."  
  
"Maybe we can go too."  
  
"Nah. He and Venus want to be alone." Michaelangelo said hinting to Mondo Gecko what his brother's plans were tonight.  
  
"Well, there must be something we can do."  
  
  
  
  



	3. Relax

Trick or Treat  
Chapter III: Relax  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Around 4:00, Raphael and Venus came in Casey's apartment hoping to see Shadow in her Halloween costume she had been telling them about the last few days.  
  
"Oh good." Casey said as they walked in the door. "I have a favor to ask."  
  
"What?" Raphael had observed how relieved Casey sounded as they walked in the door.  
  
"Can you and Venus take Shadow Trick or Treating tonight?"  
  
"I thought April was taking her."  
  
"She was." Casey answered. "But she got called into work."  
  
Seeing that it was the perfect opportunity to get out of watching the horror movies, Venus smiled and said. "We would be glad to take her."  
  
"Actually." Raphael said, knowing what Venus was up to. "We have plans for tonight."  
  
Casey sighed. "What about Leo?"  
  
"He's on a retreat with Splinter."  
  
"Donnie?"  
  
"Retreat."  
  
"Mike?" Casey asked knowing this was his last chance.  
  
"Mike and Mondo are at the lair. I don't think they have anything to do tonight."  
  
Casey placed a hand on the top of his head. "I'll call them."  
  
"Have you decided?" Raphael asked Venus while Casey was on the phone.  
  
"No." She sighed. "I want to take Shadow trick or treating."  
  
Raphael pinched her butt. "But then we can't be alone tonight."  
  
Casey hung up the phone. "Mike and Mondo are on their way."  
  
"That's good." Venus said, noticing how much more relaxed Casey was.  
  
"Well, I got to get ready for work." Casey said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Venus walked into Shadow's room and watched her play. Raphael followed her. When Shadow noticed the two of them, she ran to give hugs.  
  
"Hi Uncle Raphael. Hi Aunt Venus." She smiled. "Like my costume."  
  
"You're a vampire." Raphael guessed teasingly.  
  
"No." Shadow giggled.  
  
"Princess." Venus played along.  
  
"No." she continued to giggle.  
  
"I got it. You're a ghost." Raphael continued to tease.  
  
"No." Shadow laughed.   
  
"Well, we give up."  
  
"I'm a witch." Shadow said and put on her hat.  
  
"Oh, come here squirt." Raphael said and she jumped in his lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Giggles

Trick or Treat  
Chapter IV: Giggles  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Shadow giggled as Raphael began to tickle her.  
  
"So how much candy do you think you will get tonight Shadow." Venus asked.  
  
"Lots." She giggled again.  
  
"You're gonna share with us?" Raphael asked her.  
  
"Maybe." Shadow gave him a cute little smile.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe." Raphael began to tickle her even more.  
  
Shadow's giggles filled the room.   
  
Raphael stopped tickling her. "Are you going to share now?"  
  
"Maybe." Shadow smiled. "OK, I will." She replied as Raphael got ready to tickle her again.  
  
She brushed strands of hair from her face. "Guess what I learned in school"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trick or Treat, smell my feet.  
Give me something good to eat.  
If you don't, I don't care.  
I'll pull down your underwear."  
  
Venus and Raphael began to laugh.  
  
"I better not here about you saying that to anyone tonight, Shadow." Casey said as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Casey, it's just kids stuff." Raphael defended.  
  
"I know, but it is rude." Casey answered. "Shadow are you hungry."  
  
"Yes sir." Shadow picked up her dolls and climbed in Venus' lap.  
  
"OK, I'm going to order some pizzas." Casey left the room and Raphael followed behind him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm telling you Mike." Mondo Gecko explained. "Little kids are chick magnets."  
  
"Really." Michaelangelo exclaimed as he focused on the road.  
  
"I'm serious. Once some babes see us taking Shadow out Trick or Treating, they are going to be all over us."  
  
"No wonder Raph would always take her."  
  
Mondo Gecko nodded his head in agreement.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Aunt Venus, will you play Barbies with me?" Shadow asked as she held out one of the dolls.  
  
"I'm not sure I know how to play." Venus replied as she looked at the doll Shadow handed her. She had never owned a Barbie.  
  
"It's easy." Shadow said to her. "I'll be the Little Mermaid and you can be Barbie."  
  
"OK." Venus said still unsure what to do.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Trick or Treat  
Chapter V   
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Is three pizzas enough for ya'll" Casey asked Raphael while her was on the phone with the pizza place.  
  
"Mikey eats more than one."  
  
"Make it five large pizzas. One pepperoni."  
  
Raphael thought for a moment. "Canadian bacon and pinapple."  
  
"One Canadian bacon and Pineapple. One Supreme with no onions."  
  
"Jalopenos, mushroom and sausage."  
  
"One jalopeno, mushroom and sausage pizza," Casey took a breath. "And one garlic, pepperoni, green pepper, and olive pizza."  
  
Casey waited for the total while Raphael looked at the two movies he planned to get Venus to watch.  
  
"Ok, in 45 minutes. Thanks." Casey hung up the phone. "Ya'll need to go on diets."  
  
  
  
"Ok Shadow." Venus looked over the doll again. "Show me how to play."  
  
"I'm the Little Mermaid and it's Halloween." Shadow instructed. "When I knock you pretend like you're answering a door."  
  
"Ok" Venus shook her head.  
  
Shadow took her doll and made it tap on the door of the doll house. Venus opened the the dollhouse door.  
  
"Hello." Venus said hoping she was doing right.  
  
"Trick or Treat." Shadow said in a different voice.  
  
Venus sat there without mentioning a word. She didn't know what to say next. Shadow didn't explain that far.  
  
"Umm...." Venus wasn't sure what to say. "Hello."  
  
"Trick or Treat." Shadow said again.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"No." Shadow corrected her. "You have to say 'I love your costume."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Shadow pretended to knock on the door again.  
  
"Hello." Venus answered.  
  
"Trick or Treat."  
  
"I love your costume."   
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
Venus sat there again. What was she suppose to say next?  
  
"Ummm....I love you costume."  
  
"No, no." Shadow corrected again. "Now you're suppose to say 'Here's some candy."  
  
Venus looked down at the doll again. This was way confusing.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Trick or Treat  
Chapter VI  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Raphael looked at the tapes and a devilish grin came over his face.  
  
"What are you planning?" Casey knew he was up to something.  
  
"If we watch Freddy, I can scare Vee with that song the little kids sing in the movie. You know 'One two, Freddy's coming for you. Three four, Better lock the door...."  
  
"And what about if you watch Friday the 13th?"  
  
"I'll use your hockey mask."   
  
Casey began to laugh. "She's gonna put you in the door house you know."  
  
"Yeah." Raphael thought for a moment. "But when I make up for it, it will be worth it all."  
  
  
  
Shadow pretended to knock on the door.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Trick or Treat."  
  
"I love your costume."  
  
"Thank you ma'am"  
  
"Here's some candy."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
Venus sighed. This doll playing thing took a lot of menorizing she thought to herself. Shadow was so good at this.  
  
Raphael and Casey walked in the door.  
  
"What ya doing?" Raphael asked as he observed the doll Venus was holding.  
  
"Playing dolls" Venus explained and handed the doll to him.  
  
Raphael looked at the doll. This would be useful if they were going to watch Chucky.  
  
Shadow stood up and took the doll from him. Then she looked at her father. "Daddy I'm hungry."  
  
"Pizza will be here soon." Casey said and stoopped down.  
  
"Where's Ms. April?" Shadow asked as she began to brush the dolls hair.  
  
Casey looked a t Venus and Raphael. What was he suppose to say to this.  
  
"Umm... She's at work."  
  
"Is she gonna come home."   
  
"Yeah." Casey sighed. "But it won't be until late tonight."  
  
Shadow gave him a pouty face. "Then who's gonna take me Trick or Treating.?"  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Trick or Treat  
Chapter VII  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Now Shadow, don't cry." Casey said as he saw tears roll down her cheeks.   
  
"But I want to go Trick or Treating." Shadow wiped a tear off her cheek.  
  
"I know." Casey took off Shadow's witch hat. "Mikey and Mondo Gecko are going to take you Trick or Treating."  
  
A smile came over Shadow's face. "They are!"  
  
"Yeah. They are on there way."   
  
Raphael heard a knock at the dooor. "That's them."  
  
Shadow conpletely forgot about April not taking her Trick or Treating and ran for Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko.  
  
"How ya doing Squirt?" Michaelangelo asked as she jumped in his arms.  
  
"Good." Shadow hugged him. "I'm going to get lots of candy tonight."  
  
"Hey Shadow." Mondo Gecko said as he walked in the door. "I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Hi Mondo Gecko. Did you meet Britney Spears yet?"  
  
"No. Not yet, but if I do I'll get her autograph for you." Mondo Gecko replied.  
  
Michaelangelo put Shadow down and met everyone in the kitchen. "I'm starved. Where's the food?"  
  
"On it's way." Casey said as he fixed him some left overs.  
  
"Where you going again?"  
  
"Work." Casey said with little enthusiasim. "The bar is going to be full of drunks tonight."  
  
"You ain't dressing up." Mondo Gecko asked.  
  
"He's already dressed." Michaelangelo began joking. "Can't you see he's a old man."  
  
Everyone began to laugh.   
  
"Haha." Casey said sarcasticly. "And what are you two?"  
  
"Ren and Stimpy." RAphael pointed out.  
  
"And this is coming from the Vampire and his Victim." Mondo Gecko said as noticed a hicky on Venus' neck.  
  
"You're so funny." Raphael defended.  
  
"You know." Casey took a bite of his food. "You, Mike, Leo, and Don should dress as the Teletubies one year."  
  
Venus began to giggle. "Raph can be Po."  
  
"And Mikey can be the gay one with the purse." Casey added.  
  
"Are you and Mikey gonna be Teletubbies next year?" Shadow asked not understanding that they were joking.  
  
"No." Raphael laughed. "But Mikey's gonna be Barney and Mondo Gecko is going to be Baby Bop."  
  
Shadow's eyes widened and she whispered in Raphael's ear. "Then you are taking me Trick or Treating next year."  
  
"Sure thing." 


	8. Chapter 8

Trick or Treat  
Chapter 8  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Casey finished his plate of food and put it in the sink. "I better be going." He said as he grabbed his keys and wallet.  
  
Casey opened his wallet and handed some cash to Raphael. "This is for the pizzas. And I want cash back this time."  
  
"OK." Raphael looked over the money in his hand.  
  
"I mean it." Casey pointed at him. Then, he turned to Michaelangelo an Mondo Gecko. "Where are you taking Shadow trick or treating/"  
  
"Around the area and maybe at the park." Michaelangelo replied.  
  
"Yeah." Mondo Gecko added. "There's suppose to be some stuff going on at the park tonight for the kids."  
  
"Alright, but if anything happens...."  
  
"We know. We know." Michaelangelo and Mondo said together.  
  
"Shadow."  
  
Shadow rushed over to her father and hugged on his leg. Casey stooped down to talk to her.  
  
"Behave tonight." He began saying to her. "Don't wonder off from Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko. Let them inspect your candy before you eat any. OK."  
  
"Yes sir." Shadow answered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Have fun." Casey stood up and looked back over to Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko. "Don't stay out to late. She has school in the morning." Casey began saying as he headed to the door. "And don't let her eat too much candy."  
  
"We won't"  
  
Casey closed the door behind him and headed off to work. 


End file.
